His body couldn't betray their cosmic connection
by starlite22
Summary: A crazy little one shot/ficlet. Dylan realises he made a mistake in choosing Kelly. Warning not for Kelly fans. My first go at fanfic writing. Well it's clearly no longer a one shot, updates are rather sporadic, but it will get there some how.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at writing fannfiction, I came up with idea after watching a clip of Shannen talking about this episode at a comic con. I don't own the show or make money from writing, if I did the kelly thing would of never happened. For now this a quriky, crazy little one shot.

Warning this story is not for Kelly fans.

A big huge thanks to the amazing NikkylovesBD, who betated this for me.

Their hearts beat as one and their souls were born to be joined, without each other they weren't whole. The universe was watching, it was waiting, the stars were about to be realigned.

Since the day he made his choice he felt off. Not himself cloudy and empty, something was missing but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the uncertainty of starting a new relationship, he wasn't the type to date steady, well he hadn't been until Brenda. The ache and pain of even hearing her name, he pushed it away and buried it deeper.

Two months since he'd chosen Kelly. They dated, kissed and made out but had not gone any further. She's making him wait, work for it. Or so he'd over heard her tell Donna. To you the truth, he kinda felt relieved, he liked Kelly or so he thought, but since that night in the pool, he had a nagging doubt, that he'd made a mistake in choosing her.

Last week he'd gone over to Kelly's house, he paused and looked around. Kelly hadn't been in his house since they started dating, everywhere he looked, held a memory of Brenda. The sofa, the coffee table, the rug by the front door when they couldn't even make it any further inside. Each place was his and his Bren's, no Kelly couldn't come in their place. He went back to thinking about last week when Kelly had gone down on him. Looking down at her attached to him, it didn't excite him or turn him on, he didn't really feel anything it felt like an out of body experience. He had to close his eyes and imagine Brenda in order to finish the job. Kelly wanted him to return the favour, the thought made feel ill, he even shuddered at it now, truthfully he'd only ever done that with one girl. He couldn't imagine ever doing that with someone else. He made his excuses saying the take out food they'd had earlier hadn't agreed with him, and he needed to go home.

He thought back to last night, Kelly hadn't wanted to go up to make out point, and she's been asking him to do this for a while, but he'd kept making excuses. That again like his house was their spot. Kelly had been whining that he never took her anywhere in his car, she always had to meet him wherever they were going. Dylan had told her it just made it easier, if not he had to go out of his way to pick her up. She'd argued and said he had to go out of his way to pick Brenda up, he shrugged and said she didn't have a car so it was different. Kelly had muttered under her breath, "it alway is different when Brenda's concerned. Dylan was angered by that and glared at her, asking her what that supposed to mean? She saw the look in his eyes and stopped. Dylan didn't like it when Kelly was mean about his Bren. He'd always have her back, and she always had his. Whether they were together or not.

Another two weeks passed, Dylan was barely holding it together, he skipped school, went surfing to try and clear his head. Only saw Kelly occasionally, avoiding places she'd be, not even eating at Peach Pit.

Jackie was out of town and Kelly had asked him over, it was Friday night and he had no other plans, the rest of the gang had persuaded Brenda to go out dancing to cheer her up. He knew where he'd rather be going, but now he'd chosen, it was to late, he wouldn't be welcome and he didn't want to spoil her night out.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he got off the futon and walked out the door. He drove slowly to Kelly's house, taking his time, not really wanting to go, and prolonged it as much as he could.  
Most of the lights were off, her car was in the drive, he had wondered if she was in, and signed when he realised she was, only her bedroom light on in that big dark house.  
He took his time getting out of his car, and put the roof up in case it rained, even though the weather was good, anything to take longer to knock on that door. Eventually, he slowly made his way to the front door and rang the bell.  
Kelly bratty tone told him "you're late" as she opened the door wearing a black negligee, all he could think of was Brenda had a shorter one, that she looked amazing in, it hugged her perfect curves. Kelly looked decidedly average in her long one, that went past her knees.  
His heart was staring to beat faster, but not in a good way. More in the deer caught in the head lights kinda way.  
Kelly led him inside, they made small talk, well Kelly did, gossiping about who and god knows what at school, to tell you the truth Dylan couldn't be bothered to listen, having a meaningful conversation, reading together, quoting poetry or just sitting enjoying the moment with someone special was more his style, but he's only felt comfortable to truly be himself and share that with one other soul. And that wasn't Kelly's style.

He'd zoned out of Kelly's jabbering, and didn't realise that he's just agreed to spend the night with her, he could of kicked himself. What had he done, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his palms were starting to sweat, his stomach was twisting.  
Kelly lead him upstairs trying to be coy and sexy, she looked as appealing as watching paint dry he thought. She pulled him further up the stairs, he felt like he was being led to his doom.  
Once in the bedroom, Kelly pulled his trousers off and buried her hand in his boxers, his body started to react to her touch. He hadn't been touched that way in a while. He wasn't sure if he wanted this, he wasn't ready to move on, it hadn't been long enough. She pulled his boxes off, and tried to climb on top of him, he pushed her back and said, "We need to be careful".  
She replied with "It's ok, I'm on the pill".  
Dylan felt repulsed at going bare back with anyone, but his ex, and not wanting Kelly to entrap him, replied "It's better to be safe than sorry".  
She reluctantly agreed, pulling a condom out of her bedside draw.  
Dylan put it on, took a deep breath and geared himself up. He'd never had not wanted to have sex with someone before when he had it front of him more than he did right now. He was only semi aroused. He pumped into her twice, she lay there unmoving like a blow up doll. He looked down at her, and really looked at her. What ever did he see in her, she was average looking, she wasn't that pretty, he had the most gorgeous girl in the world and chose this, over her, what was he thinking?  
He started to feel himself deflate, she didn't notice, she was still laying there, not moving or touching him, looking up at him like he was a Greek god or something.  
His heart continued to pound, harder and louder in his chest, he didn't want this, it was repelling. His stomach was still flipping, he felt like he was on a boat in the worst storm of his life, he could feel the bile coming up as he deflated completely, he started to heave, and puked up all over Kelly. He panted, as he finished heaving, his stomach started to settled, and the hammering in his chest lessened, regaining his breathing. He moved off of her and to the side of the bed taking deep breaths trying to further steady himself. She was crying and screaming and calling him every name under the sun. He didn't care, he felt free, for the first time since he made his choice. He had tears in his eyes as he realised his body couldn't betray him, he loved Brenda with every pore of his being, he couldn't sleep with another girl.  
He got up, pulled on his boxers not bothering to pull off his condom. He put on his jeans and trainers picked up his T-shirt and jacket.  
Kelly was getting up, trying to make it to the bathroom with the sick on her and in her hair from falling onto her shag pile carpet, she looked at him and asked "Why aren't you helping me?" with a pissed off tone.  
He replied, "It was over, it should never of happened and you are the biggest mistake of his life."  
She screamed at him, "No you're mine!" He walked right out of that door and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, firstly I'd like to thank everyone who had kindly reviewed this and my other stories. Please do review, it feeds an authors soul, and makes them want to continue writing.

A big thank you to Ember1313, who kindly beta'd this chapter for me, and when I was ready to give up writing, encouraged me to continue and my crazy ideas.

OK, originally this was going to stay as a one shot, but I have decided to continue it. Remember, this a crazy little story, and lots of wacky unusual things will happen. Brenda was left broken and betrayed, when they hooked up behind her back, and then, her love didn't choose her. She needs to grieve, those losses, and betrayals. she needs to heal, and recover and live a little. Don't forget, before you shout, I'm team Brenda snd Dylan.

I don't own the show, or make any money from it. if I did there would br know need yo write this, as kelly and dylan would of never happened!

* * *

After a restless nights sleep, Dylan heads over to the Walsh house, hoping to take Brenda out for breakfast. As he drives up, he sees no sign of Brandon's car, or Mr. Walsh's. But Steve corvette is sitting in the middle of the drive. Wondering why Steve was there, and being to early on a Saturday for Brandon to be up, let alone at work. He parks round the corner where he can't be seen. Walking across the lawn, rather than the front path, he hides at the side to see if anyone's about. Seeing no signs of life, he walks down the path towards the back door, which is ajar. The closer he gets he can hear noises, familiar ones. Hope those noises aren't what he thinks they are, he edges closer.

"Wow, Steve stop."

"Come on Brenda."

"No, last night was a lot of fun, but as I said, I don't want anything heavy or another relationship, I'm not ready, for that. I'm not ready to trust anyone, not yet, maybe not ever again, after what they did."

"I know, baby", he kisses her forehead. "You may feel broken, but you look gorgeous."

She smiles back blushing, "Thank you."

"Don't let them win. Don't let them, see you crushed no matter how you feel. Believe me I've been there with Kelly, I handled it wrong. Don't let them keep control or the power, lording it over you."

She nods crying a little he dries her tears with his thumb, "Stand up tall, keep your head, show them you don't need them don't look at them and keep on walking."

Brenda nervously replies in a quiet tone, Dylan outside strains to hear, "I'll try."

"That's my girl. Now, I know you don't want a commitment, but what about a little good bye loving?" he laughs.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Of course not, and I just have one thing to say, Dylan's a goddamn idiot, getting rid of you, your amazing body, and exceptional skills, for frigid Kelly. Oh my, once you have a queen, you don't wanna go back to a peasant." Brenda laughs, Steve growls, the sounds start to fade as they go deeper into the house.

Dylan stands there with his head against the brick work to steady himself, stunned and silently crying. What had he done? He'd broken her and she found comfort in Steve because he'd destroyed her.

* * *

Hopefully, some of you are still reading, if so, please kindly tell me your thoughts. Remember, Dylan choose kelly, she doesn't have to wait for him, to realise his mistake.

Working hard to try and make chapters longer, but I'm new to writing.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the show, or make money out of it! Author notes, see below.

Chapter 3

Brenda is dressed in ripped jeans and an oversized T-shirt. Sitting on her bed, engrossed in a book, she can hear someone coming up the stairs, there's a knock on her door frame. She looks up from her book. Making eye contact with her brother "Hi." Unable to stop his grin her brother says.

Brenda smiles wildly at her happy brother."Come on in oh brother of mine,"she pats the space on the bed next to her, as he walks towards her "You have showered haven't you."

Brandon blushes, busted by his sister, "Yes."

Brenda puts her book down on the bedside table, "So, you and Andrea," she raises her eye brow.

He mimics her raised eyebrow "So, you and Steve, I just saw his Vette heading out as I arrived."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I had an itch that needed scratching." Brandon looks at her in shock and horror.

Brenda laughs, and wacks him on the chest, "No seriously, you guys dragged me out last night, I didn't want to go, it was hard." She signs, looking away from him. "I felt like I was covered in a dark storm cloud of despair, I couldn't get out from." He looks concerned, she shakes her head, "I wasn't drunk, it was an under age night club." He nods in understanding "You were hanging out to one side with Andrea." Brandon looks guiltily, and opens his mouth, ready to reply. "No Brandon, I'm not blaming you, just listen! Donna and David were dancing, and I was standing there thinking why the heck was I there, I should of stayed at home wallowing, then I thought, why wasn't I dancing I used to love dancing. Steve came back with a couple of cokes, and put his arm round me to protect me, and started pointing out what people were wearing, his remarks made me laugh, so he started to get more Steve with them. Making me laugh more, then I joined him, yeah it was a bit bitchy, but it made me laugh. And I can't remember the last time I did, it feels like a life time ago. After we finished our drinks he asked me to dance, to start with he was messy about, trying to imitate David, and was dancing all over the place, but the more I relaxed, the more serious he became. He was sweet and caring, I saw a side of Steve I don't normally see."

Brandon nodded, "Wow, o'little sister."

Halting him with a hand, Brandon laughed, she hated being called that, "So come on old man, what happened to you. You decided to let go of the pipe and slippers for one night?"

"Things were going great I decided to get a hotel room, and take advantage of the parentals, being out of town."

Brenda laughs rolling on her side. Brandon smiling at her antics he was going to have to thank Steve for giving him his sister back. Brenda sits up tears strolling down her grinning face, "Oh my god, Brandon you pushed the boat out."

"Yeah cost me an arm and leg, but she's worth it." He's grinning wildly, "Why are you laughing so much."

"You pulled a McKay, a fucking McKay." laughing.

"Huh?" he looks puzzled, wondering what he could of done to be referred to as his friend.

"A hotel room to pop your girls cherry" Brenda laughs.

Realisation dawns on him, of the similarity "I guess I did."

Concerned for his sister "You ok?" He pulls her, into his arms.

"Yeah sorry just made me laugh, but seriously please let the comparisons end there, don't cheat on your girl, don't go behind her back with a friend. Don't destroy her." Now looking sad.

"I promise I won't,"he hugs her, and stokes her back, "Brenda I'm sorry I wasn't there when I should have been. I'm sorry I didn't take your side more, call them out for what I did, but I will."

Brenda nods safe in brothers arms, as they fall asleep.

A short little chapter, to move things on a little more, lots more to happen, in this one before it ends. Some sibling bonding, snd hides don't be mad about Steve, his gentle joking nature is just what she needs right now. she needs to heel, recover and be looked after for a while she needs someone who puts her first and chooses her. Plus he's Kellys ex, so that might cause some fun and or drama. Remember this is my quirky fiction, its meant to be a bit odd, and different.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and messages, they mean a lot to me, they keep me writing, so please keep them coming. Thank you Crystal for your reviews, I try to reply personally if I can, to those that have accounts, just wanted you to know I appreciate your reviews as well, and any others I can't reply to.

A big thank you to Enber1313, who besta'd this for me, I really appreciate your help, and encouragement, snd yes, I will write chapter 2 of MAFS eventfully.

I will try and get, the next chapter of consequences up this weekend, thanks for the messages.

Most of last week was a horrible one for me in real life, and I distracted myself, by spending hours and hours, starting a completely new story. I know, I hear you, as if three weren't already hard enough to keep up with, last weekend the fourth started and this Thursday I started a fifth. Im excited by both new stories, and hope after an edit to share the first chapter I am able to share the fourth one of them with you soon. Don't worry I'm committed to completing all of them eventually, just hit a bit of a block with chapter two of MAFS.

Please keep, the reviews and messages coming, they really do motivate me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four : Did you hear?

This wasn't meant to be updated till next week. But, after the new reboots latest video teaser/promo being released, of the gang playing with their dolls. And the Brenda doll confessing to having kissed Steve, I couldn't wait, to publish the next chapter. So after a very quick edit, here it is, apologies for any errors. Last update didn't get many reviews, so hopefully you still like this little story. Hint, please review, they keep me motivated to continue.

* * *

Brenda and Brandon are awoken by the screeching of brakes, then the slamming of the front door. Half a wake they look at each other, what the fuck? They pull apart, sitting up, they hear running up the stairs.

Steve crashes into Brenda's room without knocking, breathing heavy from the run.

"Take deep breathes" Brenda tells him. She gets up moving closer to him, worried, "Steve you ok?" He's still breathing heavy but grinning live a Cheshire Cat.

He walks towards her making her walk backwards to her bed. "You need to sit down for this", he smiles and joins the twins on the bed. Looking away from Brenda's frown, he notices her brother. "Hi Brandon, sorry didn't see you there".

"No, seems you were to enraptured, by MY sister", giving Steve a look.

Brenda hits her brother again, giving him a warning look, "Hey, easy" he responds.

"I've just come from the pit, and you'll never guess what I heard", he grins wickedly at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know steve, has Nat decided to make the mega burger, a veggie burger".

Steve looks horrified, Brenda laughs, "Come on Steve, what you have to say can't be as shocking as that?"

"Ok, you had me worried there for a second. David told me this at the pit, in the strictest of confidence".

Brandon laughs "So naturally you had to race over here and tell Brenda".

Steve gives Brandon a warning look, "If you wanna hear, the best Wes Bev gossip ever, stop interrupting".

Brandon puts his hand up "Ok, bro I'm all ears and zipping it". Mines zipping his mouth closed.

Brenda "You better not be exaggerating after all this suspense" mildly annoyed.

Steve "You my queen will love this" he kisses her nose.

Brandon mimes gagging. Steve stares it him, Brandon points to his zipped lips.

"Ok, where was I, before I was rudely interrupted". Pausing, looks to the window in mock thinking pose, putting his index finger up, "Ahh, yes my dear twinies, David was at the pit, he'd arrived after hearing this news from Donna, who'd got off the phone from Kelly".

Brenda rolls her eyes and starts to get up, Steve takes her hand, "Nnnooo, you have to sit, you need to hear this, you will love it I promise". Brenda sits.

"Ok, so Kelly's been trying to get, Dylan to take their relationship more seriously, and go all the way with her" Steve tells them dramatically walking round Brenda's room.

Brenda tenses, Brandon puts his arm around her, warning Steve if he hurts his sister with this, there will be trouble. Steve squeezes Brenda hand, with his other hand he uses his finger under her chin to raise her head, making eye contact he gives her his best trust me look, she nods.

"So Kelly has it all planned for Friday night, they start to do the deed, and he couldn't do it, go through with it, one pump was all she got", he pauses.

Brenda and Brandon look at each other before looking back at Steve, "Then, he puked, literally all over her".

Brandon looks disgusted and grossed out.

"OMG Steve are you for real? That really happened" Steve nods, at Brenda's question. Brenda starts laughing, "Omg, that's gross eww".

"And the best part, he then dumped her, telling her she was the biggest mistake of his life".

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that".

Steve looks worriedly at Brenda, " I understand if, now he's free you".

Brenda puts her hand over his mouth, and shakes her head, "Stop, just because he's realised he's made a stupid choice, doesn't mean he's coming after me".

Steve "Oh Brenda, come on, we all know he will".

"And if he does, after hooking up behind my back, and then choosing her over me, who says I'd take him back. No Steve, he need to realise he doesn't get to say jump, and expect me to say how high. I lost myself with Dylan, and nearly crumbled and gave up on life. I need to have fun, and find myself again. I'm not saying we will not get back together, but right now, I'm not ready to forgive and forget what he did. Besides you promised to take me away next weekend, why would I give that up".

Brandon lets go of his sister as Steve goes in to hug her." I'll leave you guys alone".

"No no" Steve shouts, "we have to go".

"Go where" Brandon looks puzzled.

Steve looks between the twins, both looking puzzled "The pit".

Brandon replies "Why, the pit".

Steve grinning again, "Because, Kelly's going, she's meeting Donna there. We need to get there before them, so we're there fo her arrival, we need ring side seats".

Brenda "Ok, but if it's a secret, how are we supposed to know?"

Steve smiling, "Well, my little chickadee, the whole school knows, so that's a little redundant". Brenda looks horrified briefly, before grinning.

Brandon, "Well, if the whole school knows then the place will be packed".

Steve flexes the collar of his shirt, "That's why l my friends, have reserved the table with the best view, of the front door".

Brandon frowning, "How'd you get Nat to agree to that?"

Steve, "I told him, I needed the best table in the hose, as I was bringing the most beautiful girl as my date for dinner tonight, and when Nat heard my date was his favourite customer and best employee he was totally on board".

"Well thank Steve, it's so nice you are buying us both dinner".

Steve laughs at Brandon, "I was referring to Brenda and Lavern".

Brandon gives him a hurt look.

Steve ignored him, "Right guys we have 30 mins to minus T. Let's get a motor on".

Brenda "I need to change".

Brandon rolls his eyes, Brenda gets up pulls Brandon from the bed and drags him out of her room, "Hurry, go get Andrea, we will meet you at the pit, she can't miss this".

"Ok boss,", he saluted her.

Brenda grabs a little black dress, as Steve ogles her changing, Steve wolf whistles, stopping she glares a warming, "We don' t have time". Brenda quickly applies some mascara and red lipstick, "Grab me some heels" she calls out from the bathroom.

Steve gives her his puppy dog look, "If and I mean if, you are a good boy, you can stay over, Mom and Dad aren't back till Monday.

Steve punches the air.

"Ok", having one last look in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends take sides?

Sorry for the long delay, the muse ran away, and nothing would get her working again. When she finally came back, she only wanted to work on two new stories and not the three on here.

Warning not for Kelly fans, remember this is my quirky anything goes, wacky story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Friends take sides?

Steve pulled into the pits parking lot, the place was looking busy, with only a few empty spaces. Turning off the engine, he looked across at Brenda, she'd pulled down the sun visor and was using the mirror to check and reapply her lipstick. He smiled, not believing his luck at a shot with Brenda, she was the dream girl for every guy at West Beverly and Beverly, how could Dylan not choose her. Unbuckling his seat belt, he shakes his head, he wasn't going to mess this up. Getting out of his car, walking around the trunk he opens Brenda's door, offering her his hand, he mocked offering his cap "My Lady, let me escort you inside".

Brenda grinned,"Why thank you, kind sir".

Brenda slows her pace, the closer they got towards the door. Steve feeling her lag behind, "You, ok" he asks, concern etched on his face.

She sighs, "No, not really, I'm nervous, I know I shouldn't be, but".

Steve lets go of her hand, and pulls her close hugging her, "Shh, it's ok, you have nothing to be worried about, this is it, this is your chance to start to heal, this is karma, what they did to you was wrong". He kisses her forehead, a stunned Tony Miller walking passed them, mouth agape as he walks inside, dumbfounded by their close stance. "I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave your side, and will hold you hand if you want" she smiles up at him, "Brandon and Andrea will be there, they will be sitting with us". She nods, "Ok, ready" he asks?

"Yes, I am, let's go, get this show started". Wrapping his arm around her he leads her to the door, and opens it, the noise stops as they walk through, with everyone looking from Tony Miller to them. Feeling Brenda tense, Steve knows he has to say something, "What, you never seen two good friends, walk into the pit before?" Everyone starts to go back to what they were doing.

Nat hearing the noise levels rise, sees whose arrived. He smiles walking towards them, "Well if it isn't my favourite and most beautiful customer, and the joker all in one go." Steve looks at Nat, as if hurt before laughing. "I've missed you Brenda, the place isn't the same without your pretty face around, don't stay away so long next time, if I have to ban people to get you back in I will". He goes over to her opening his arms to offer her a hug, stepping out of Steves embrace, she accepts and hugs Nat back. Nat's name is heard being called above the noise, "It, never ends, well you two take care, we'll catch up in a bit, the table over there is reserved, with your name on it, enjoy, whatever you want today, it's on the house". Nat smiles before walking off, towards the kitchen.

Steve looks around, seeing they are getting the odd curious looks, but nothing major. He puts his arm around Brenda's waist and walks her towards the the booth. When the get there, Brenda doesn't move to sit, so Steve steps round her, and gets in by the wall, Brenda scoots in next to him, sliding close. He kisses the side of her head and plays with her bangs, seeing Tony stare again he stops, "Sorry" he says quietly.

"Huh", she says and looks away from the menu to him.

"Uhh, well everyone is looking at us".

Brenda starts to look upset, "You don't want to be seen with me"? Starting to tear up.

"No, no" holding his palms up to her, "The other way round, I didn't think you'd want to be seen with me, or people seeing us kissing and me touching you". He didn't dare say the word date, she said earlier she wasn't ready to date, he wasn't sure what they were doing, or how they should classify each other.

Brenda frowns at him, "Why ever not"?

"Because of Dylan", he looks so vulnerable.

Clearly annoyed "Look Steve, I told you I'm single, if I want to mess around with someone or be kissed I can". She lays her hand under his chin, gently pulling it towards her, she softened her voice, leaning into him "Dylan didn't want me, he chose her, I doubt he wants me now, and as I said before, even if he did, who says I want him back right now, he's been with her, who knows what he might have". She pulls his chin towards her and kisses him deeply. He responds putting his hands trough her hair and intensifying it, neither cared who saw them. A few woof whistles and cat calls were head, and then a clicking of heels.

"What the heck do the two of you think you are doing". They break their kiss to look up, Steve wraps his arms around Brenda to protect her.

Donna didn't look happy, before she could respond Brandon and Andrea arrive smiling on approach, till they see Donna with a face like thunder, they quietly sit down, with Brandon raising a worried eyebrow questioning Steve, who shrugs in response.

Andrea looks at Brenda in concern. Brenda takes a deep breath "What does it look like we are doing" she challenges.

"He's Kelly's ex, you should show her some respect" Donna replies raising her voice.

Brenda laughs, "Oh, what like she showed me you mean, difference is Donna we were both single when we hooked up" her voice rising in ire "That didn't bother Kelly or Dylan one iota, did it?" Brenda starts to tear up, but her voice raises in anger "Where was your concern for me over the last couple of months" openly crying now, "I thought you were my friend, and you'd be happy for me, but I guess not, and I guess you aren't my friend either, just Kelly's". Crying heavily, she gets up and rushes off to the restroom. She's quickly followed by two girls who were standing with Tony and the other jocks, who are at present milling around with the cheerleaders.

Racking up a payment on the till, Nat states at Donna unamused by her unneeded attack on Brenda.

Brandon is shocked, and lost for words, Steve looks daggers at Donna, "How dare you, you knew how long it's taken for us to build up her confidence, and get her happy and able to have fun and get her out of the house, I thought you were her friend, I thought you were my friend" Donna hangs her head in shame, "Who we both decide to date, has nothing to do with Kelly, the world doesn't revolve around Kelly Taylor, as much as thinks it might, it DOESN'T. I guess Brenda and I have both found out who are REAL friends are, have fun with Kelly". Steve gets up and heads toward the ladies, but is stopped by Tony.

Brandon "Stay away from my sister, if you can't be there to truly support her, neither of us needs, friends like that". Brandon gets up, and checks on Steve.

Donna looks down and starts to cry. Andrea looks at Donna and shakes her head, "I can't believe you did that Donna, Steve and Kelly have been broken up for nearly 2 years. Brenda's the first girl he's been serious about, and Kelly and Dylan put Brenda through hell, doesn't brenda deserve some fun and happiness".

Donna nods "Of course, I'm sorry", looking up at Andrea.

Andrea "It's not me you need to say sorry to" looking her in the eye, unable to hide her disappointment.

Donna watches Andrea get up and walk over towards and then past the guys, and into the restroom. Donna turns to head back to David, she sees the whole pit is looking at her, noticing the quietness for the first time, they have clearly all heard what she said, some look shocked, most disgusted, and Nat, who looks extremely disappointed at one of his 'children', shaking his head he turns away. With her head and shoulders down, crying she walks over to David, and sits down, opposite him.

* * *

Author notes, right I'm going to go run and hide. Sorry Donna fans, that wasn't originally in the chapter outline and story map. The muse ran away with the plan, and took things in a different direction for a while. I'm off to go and catch them and wrestle away control of the map and plan, and try to get things back on track.

On a side note, in this story/verse its currently about mid-afternoon on Saturday. Dylan is hiding away and licking his wounds. His pride is hurt, he's embarrassed, and full of regret and remorse. We won't be seeing what he's up to, until they are back at school on Monday morning, unless the muse takes charge and pushes him forward sooner.

Don't forget to review people, if you want more. The muse loves to receive reviews and PM's, they keep us both motivated, to write and post.

Spoilers: avoid if you don't want to know what will happen, long term, then stop and don't scroll down.

* * *

Brenda, needs to have some fun, learn to trust, and experience some life, before she makes decisions about college, and the rest of life, and whether to take Dylan back.. Right now, fun and careering, care free Steve is what she needs, he's a breathe of fresh air, from the drama of the last few months. And Steve, he needs a woman, to believe in him and push him, to be meet his potential, and not rely on being the joker. But long term, I'm sure are favourite duo will find their way, back together.


	6. Crazy cheeky cheerleaders, causing chaos

**WARNING! **Kelly fans may want to avoid the cheerleaders chant. **PLEASE **remember this story is wild, wacky and out there. It's a bit of comic book twist, with humour and bitchyness thrown in. When I decided to adapt this from a one shot, to a full story. I wanted to make it crazy, and different. I wanted the wackiness that sometimes comes from the movies, of Kevin Smith and Tarantino. With some inspiration from the original Heathers, and a bit of clueless to.

Don't forget who my favourite pairing is, Steve's her fun, he's teaching her how to live again and have fun.

Third time lucky in trying to post, since I last posted back way back in July, the way I used to post my stories no longer works. It used to be easy you could copy and paste from a phone or tablet, now it turns it into gibberish.

Chapter six

**Crazy cheeky cheerleaders, causing chaos**

Brenda rushes, into the pits bathroom, followed by two cheerleaders, holding onto the sink she starts to cry. Hearing people behind her, she turns quickly to check it's not Donna. She's surprised to see two cheerleaders, she recognises one of them from French class, they've worked together a couple of times when conversing, but she didn't know the other one.

They both come up to her, "Hi, we wanted to check you were ok?" She smiled sweetly, "We heard what Donna said, and thought it was mean. We're in the same french class, my names".

"Peyton", Brenda smiles at her wiping her tears with her hand and smudging her make up.

The other girl came closer with some tissues, handing them to her. Leaning in, she quietly said "I'm Paisley, I used to be a good friend of Kelly and Donna's, but Kelly did the same thing to me, that she did you. She knew I liked Steve, it's the only reason she went after him", she says shyly looking down.

"I umm, I didn't know you liked Steve", she said guiltily.

"It's ok, we don't know each other, so you don't have anything to be sorry for. And besides Kelly did a right number on him, he deserves to be happy and date someone nice". She blushed tugging on her long blonde ponytail.

Brenda smiles, held her handout "I'm Brenda", deciding to properly introduce herself.

Paisley shook it, "I'm Paisley", she said with a warm genuine smile.

"Here let me fix your make up", Peyton said. "Taking out her eyebrow pencil and mascara out of her purse".

Andrea came in surprised to see Brenda smiling and laughing with the two cheerleaders, as they fixed her makeup.

Seeing Andreas trying to back out of the room, "Andrea right, I'm Payton this Paige, come in. We're getting Brenda fixed up, ready for the big arrival, she has to look her best, right?"

"Sure, of course, Brenda looks great" she said nervously.

Peyton smiles at her, "So Andrea are you going to be covering today for the paper?"

"Umm well gossip isn't something we normally cover", she sounded uncertain she didn't want to offend Brenda's new friends and for her to loose their friendship.

"Ok, well maybe you should have a pen paper ready just encase you change your mind", she smiled and winked at her.

"Ok, thanks I will", Andrea smiled back at her.

Peyton turns back to Brenda, and adds a little blusher, "Perfect, very natural with a bit of sexy smoky eyes, don't you think Pays".

"Totally she looks gorgeous", Paisley replied.

Brenda smiled blushing "Thank you".

"No worries" Payton replied, and went to hug her. "I can see us being great friends".

Andrea looked down to the floor.

"Me to, me to" Paisley said, joining the hug.

"The four of us should go to the movies one night", Payton said, noticing Andrea feeling left out.

"That would be nice", Brenda replied "Wouldn't it Andrea?" Trying to draw her into the conversation

"Yes, I'd like that", she smiled, hunching her shoulder forward, trying to rain in her eagerness at being included.

Paisley linked her arm round Andrea's shoulder, "I love your hair it's pretty, mines so straight you can't do anything with it".

Andrea blushes "Thank you". Paisley smiles at her.

Payton flicked her head sending her long red wavy hair out in all directions, "Well our hair is all different colours and types". She laughs "We got no competition there. And we're all former friends of Ms Taylor's" She laughs, "We better go, take our places".

Brenda has just sat down again with Steve, her brother and Andrea. Out of the corner of her eye she saw David with his arm round Donna, who was crying, and trying to make eye contact with her, Brenda looked away, not wanting to look at Donna right now.

The bell of the door went off, as Kelly walks in. After she'd closed the door and walked into the middle of the pit, to see who she recognised and if Donna and David were here, she saw Donna was crying. Wondering why, she looked around, and realised the pit was staring at her. Some with amusement some with hostility.

She noticed the cheerleaders were taking a formation.

They started to raise their pompoms.

"What are you doing why are you looking at me", she snarkerly asked.

Chanting they sing out "We're looking at you, we're looking at you, Kelly". Pointing one then the other pompom at her.

"We're looking at you". Moving their head from side to side, in time with their pompoms.

They twist and turn, moving around as they change formation.

"What's that smell, what that smell, did you ask what's that's smell!"

They move in and out, from each other, backwards and fowaards.

"It' A" they shout as they make each letter with their bodies shaking their pompoms in the air.

"Yes it is, it' A" they sing out again louder, making the letters once more

"Karma", they whisper.

"K is for Kelly,

A is for atonement, for your sins, your sins against your friend, friend.

R is for rejecting his choice, as he spewed all over you, you, all over you.

M is for mistake, the biggest of his life, which was you, you.

A is alight, you used to think you were the most popular girl at school, now you fallen, dropped alight, from your perch".

"Yes, yes", there voices soared.

"What's that smell", ramping up their vocals further, covering their noses with their pompoms.

"It's Kama" they whisper.

They finish by shaking their pompoms Kelly stands their looking at them, stunned, trying to comprehend what happened.

Steve gets up and stands on the bench, wolf whistling and clapping and hollering "Yes, yes more, more, that's was awesome girls absolutely awesome" clapping his hands above his head as he jumps down.

Brenda and Brandon looked at each other stunned at what they witnessed.

The jocks join Steve in clapping and hollering out, a few other school members join in, others stare at Kelly, waiting for her reaction. And some look at Brenda, trying to confirm how much of the song was true.

Andrea looked up from her pad, "I think I got it, all of it", she said in a happy tone, grinning and bouncing in her seat in excitement. Brenda and Brandon both turn to look at her at the same time, staring at her in shock and surprise.

"You really thought I was going to avoid this, it's the most interesting thing that's happened all year", she grinned at both of them, before checking her pad again.

The twins looked at each other again in shock before, looking back at Andrea, Brandon clears his throat to get her attention. When she looks at him, he looks towards his sister.

Realising, what she'd just said, she looks up at Brenda, "Sorry, I didn't mean you getting hurt. But that big fall from grace, from one of the schools leaders and most popular people. Do you know how important this is?"

Brandon "You can't be serious about publishing it?"

"Why", Andrea asks curious.

Brandon looked at his sister, who shrugged, "I don't have problem with it. I'm past carrying about Kelly, after what she did to me".

"Well isn't it kinda taking it a bit far?" He queried

"And she doesn't take things to far, maybe it's about time the uncool kids, those that are looked down upon, stop looking down. And start looking up and stop taking rubbish from the popular kids like Kelly. And that the dweebs, uncool kids or those that aren't as rich are give a chance".

Brandon looked grim, unsure of what she should do, Andrea looks back to his sister.

"She's right", Brenda replied.

Steve sat down, "Of course she's right", grinning at Andrea, "She's the smartest person we know, when would she be wrong".

Kelly comes over "Think that's funny do you", she says looking at them, "So much for friends. You wait till Monday", she warns them.

"I'm so scared" Brenda's acts dramatically, "You don't scare me, and we're not friends, and never will be. Harp on to someone who cares".

Kelly looks startled, and looks at each of them, when they turn away from her, and start discussing whether they should go out tonight, gob smacked at their lack of response she walks over to Donna and David.

She glares at Donna, "Who did you tell, I told you, I trusted you. You are supposed to be my best friend".

"Not now Kelly, Donna's upset". David told her.

"Donna's upset, what about me! She told everyone my secrets, did you not see what just happened, your my brother, why aren't you showing concern for me" getting into his face.

Getting closer she shakes, Donna's shoulders, "Who did you tell? Perfect little goodie goody Brenda? Is that who you told", voice raised and starting to shriek.

David shouts back, "It was me ok, it was me she told. She thought I already knew. And I told Steve, I don't know who told everyone else ok".

"Ohh ha, that was me", Peyton said laughing, "You're a stuck up selfish bitch, well now everyone knows, you were that way when you stole Donna my best friend from me. And went after Steve when you knew Paisley liked him. You've always gone after what everyone else had, just because you wanted it well this school is feed-up with you". She stands with her arms crossed staring at her, no longer willing to back down.

Kelly angry at Donna, David and the cheerleaders, glares at them, "You'll all be sorry, you'll regret what you've done. When the rest of the school finds out, you'll be begging for forgiveness, but you won't get it, it won't happen, you will pay for what you've done". She storms out barraging past the waitress and knocking her to the floor as struts towards the exit!


End file.
